OS  L'un après l'autre
by Bialy-ksiezyc
Summary: Un OS qui traite des pensées de chacun de personnages à leur mort ... et leur entrée au paradis.


**Cher**

_La chute … est arrivée si vite. J'ai eu peur, mais maintenant … je me sens mieux, comme si tout s'envolait. Plus de tristesse, plus de souffrance, voilà enfin ce que j'ai voulu toute ma vie. Mon corps est totalement vide de ces émotions douloureuses, mais je sens que ça n'est pas le cas autour de moi. Je vais partir._

_Et toi, tu es là et tu me tiens dans tes bras. Tout ce que nous avons fait n'a fait que nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. La vie est une souffrance dont je me serais bien passé, mais elle m'a menée jusqu'à toi et ses inoubliables moments de bonheur. Hubb … comme je regrette de t'avoir délaissé pour mes recherches, mais ce travail, c'était ce que j'avais voulu faire toute ma vie. J'ai enfin compris : il faut parfois renoncer à ses rêves pour vivre un bonheur parfait. Nous n'aurions pas du nous séparer, notre vie était parfaite et je l'ai gâchée. Je m'en excuse._

_Mais je pense, et je pense encore et le temps passe … mourir n'est pas si difficile que je l'avais cru. Tant que toi, tu es là, je n'ai pas peur de quitter ce monde. Peux-tu voir mon sourire ? Je suis heureuse, Hubb. En fait, j'ai toujours été dans ton cœur, jamais tu ne m'a oubliée. Quelle idiote je fais ! Moi non plus je ne pouvais pas t'oublier … nous avions vécu tant de moments forts ensemble, et ils restent tous gravés au fond de mon cœur. Je n'oublierais pas, je me dois de ne pas oublier … Notre rencontre était une bénédiction, tout comme notre mariage et notre vie de couple, je suis désolée pour y avoir immiscé mon travail, mes recherches et Cheza. Ça nous a détruit et je ne sais comment, et en combien de temps, nous avons fini par nous retrouver chez un notaire pour dissoudre notre mariage. Un divorce … la plus mauvaise chose qui me soit arrivée._

_Le froid commence à venir, bien que tu me soutienne. De toute façon je n'ai plus d'avenir ici, toi non plus .. ce monde n'a plus d'avenir._

_Viens avec moi, Hubb … je vais au paradis._

**Toboe**

_J'avais promis … je voulais juste vous protéger. Mais ne paniquez pas, je ne vous en veut pas. Je n'en ai jamais voulu aux humains, je les aimais. Ma maîtresse était une femme bien, et elle avait confiance en moi. Mais pourtant, je l'ai tué … j'ai tué le vieille femme qui prenait soin de moi, qui m'aimait. Jamais je n'ai pu me pardonner cet acte. Mais là, je me prends soudain à rêver qu'elle me dit « Toboe, je te pardonne. »._

_Vous aussi vous êtes blessé, Monsieur. Je regrette de ne pas avoir su tenir ma promesse … Blue sera en colère, mais triste … elle vous aimait Monsieur, et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Vous étiez un père pour elle ! Vous l'avez soigné, et vous vous en êtes occupé, des années durant. Vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était une louve. S'il vous plait, n'en voulez pas aux loups pour la méchanceté d'un d'entre eux. Il n'est même pas un loup … il est une honte, il me dégoûte. Darcia n'est rien._

_Mais je ne veux pas penser à tout cela. Comment vont réagir Kiba et les autres en nous voyant, vous et moi, baignant dans notre sang, ici même ? Ils seront tristes je crois … ils pourront l'être. Je n'ai pas voyagé si longtemps que ça avec eux, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie à les suivre et à chercher le paradis._

_Et bien me voilà comblé, car je suis aux portes de ce paradis._

**Quent**

_Toi … tu m'avais protégé déjà une fois par le passé. Comment ai-je pu te tuer ? Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Et tu voulais me protéger, tu l'avais promis … à Blue ? Ma brave compagne, elle ne m'en veut pas pour toutes les atrocités que j'ai pu la laisser subir ? Comme je te suis reconnaissant de m'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Tu parais si fragile sous ton apparence humaine, mais tu t'es battu férocement pour me protéger. Je ne cesserais de te remercier pour ton geste._

_Il fait drôlement froid là où nous sommes, et le vent … on dirait qu'il est tombé. La tempête de tout à l'heure a donc cessé. Viens te coucher près de moi, loup, et pardonne-moi encore, si je peux te __donner ne serais-ce qu'un peu de chaleur … n'hésite pas. Je te le dois bien. Tu semble t'échapper, tu vas donc partir à ton tour, et puis … ce sera à moi de m'en aller. Tes yeux sont clos … rêves-tu ou m'as-tu déjà abandonné ? Non. Tu es déjà partit. Je suis seul maintenant …_

_J'entends les autres, ils arrivent. Et cette brute qui se jette sur toi, te secoue dans l'espoir de te réveiller … ne serais-ce pas de la tristesse que je vois sur son visage ? Et toi, mon ami ? Je suis sur que tu peux le voir aussi … il a l'air désespéré, il devait beaucoup t'aimer. Les autres ne disent rien … Il y a déjà de nouveaux bruits de pas. L'autre loup et … Blue. Adieu … Blue._

_Peut-être que j'aurais droit à mon tour de rejoindre le paradis._

**Hubb**

_Quelle pénible mort … tomber ainsi, c'était douloureux. Mais ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir me reposer enfin. Fini ce monde égoïste, il va mourir à son tour … mais je vais m'éteindre pour revenir dans un autre monde, un meilleur monde où je pourrais être heureux._

_Je me sens tellement seul ici. Ils ont essayé de m'aider, mais je ne serais qu'un fardeau, je ne pourrais les défendre contre Darcia … non, je ne suis qu'un humain, je ne suis pas assez fort. Et je ne suis capable de protéger personne, alors que tout ce que je m'étais fixé, c'était de la protéger, elle … Cher. Dans une autre vie, elle et moi, nous ne nous quitterons pas, je l'empêcherais de prendre ce travail et enfin, notre vie sera parfaite, comme nous avons toujours voulu qu'elle le soit. Nous aurons une belle maison, avec un jardin bien entretenu, et une clôture blanche qui l'entoure. Je rentrerais tous les soirs à la même heure, et le chien me sauterait dessus pour m'accueillir. Quant à elle, à cette même heure, elle ferait une sieste au milieu des fleurs du jardin. Tout serait parfait … et nos enfants joueraient dans leur chambre en riant._

_Ma tête est tellement lourde, quand je suis tombé, j'ai cru qu'elle allait se détacher … mais pas de panique, elle est toujours sur mes épaules même si bientôt, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Pardonne-moi Cher, je n'ai pas su te protéger … j'avais promis pourtant. J'aurais du te faire sortir avec Cheza en première, et c'est moi qui serais tombé. Mais hélas, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je suis sortit en premier. Toi tu n'as pensé qu'à Cheza et tu l'as sortit de la voiture pour que je la mette en sécurité … et enfin la voiture est tombée de la falaise. Oh … pardonne-moi._

_Ma vue se brouille, je ne vois pas bien. Mais serais-ce ton visage qui est penché au dessus de moi ? Cher … ne bouge pas, j'arrive._

_Et nous serons heureux, ensemble au paradis._

**Blue**

_Hige … tu es là. Quand tu es là, j'ai tellement chaud. Il y a du sang partout … et moi, j'en suis couverte. J'ai mal, Hige. Tu as mal, toi aussi ? J'aime quand tu caresse mes cheveux comme ça … merci d'être là pour moi. Mon corps qui jusqu'ici était brulant, est devenu si froid soudainement. Je m'échappe, je m'envole. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je crois._

_Tu vas rester avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai un peu peur … je m'en vais. Mais tu viens avec moi, non ? On ne se quittera plus jamais. Je t'aime._

_Le vent se lève, je crois. J'ai tellement froid … ma vue se brouille. La douleur part lentement … Oh … Hige … j'aurais tellement voulu qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble dans ce monde. J'espère que là où on va, on sera ensemble … à jamais. C'est bientôt fini._

_Vraiment, je t'avoue que j'ai peur. Peur de l'inconnu, de cet horrible froid qui m'envahit. Ne me laisse pas, Hige, j'ai trop peur de me retrouver seule, une fois de plus. Quent et sa famille ... ma famille … tu crois que je vais les revoir ? Tu crois que je vais les retrouver ? J'ai très peur …_

_Je vais enfin atteindre le paradis tant espéré._

**Hige**

_Blue … je ne pars pas. Je suis prêt de toi. J'aimerais te le dire encore mais je ne sais pas si tu m'entend. Je crois que j'ai peur moi aussi. J'ai peur que tu t'en aille, puis j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te voir. Chaud et froid. J'ai du mal à parler … et toi … tu es déjà partie._

_Tsume … te voilà toi aussi. S'il te plait … achève-moi. J'ai tellement mal et voilà que Blue n'est plus là. Tu me dis de me taire, mais je n'en ai pas l'intention tant que tu n'auras pas cédé à mes exigences. J'ai trahi, je le sais, pardonne-moi mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne pourrais pas changer ça. Je regrette amèrement cette ignoble trahison … et peut-être veux-tu punir cet affront en me laissant souffrir. Non, tu ne me hais pas, je le sais. Je t'en prie, Tsume, tue-moi. Je veux pouvoir me reposer près de Blue, pour toujours._

_Tu sens cet air froid qui monte vers nous ? J'ai l'impression qu'il t'appelle. C'est sans doute Kiba là-haut, il se bat pour elle, pour Cheza. Vite, Tsume ! Tue-moi et pars le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi. Ne me fais pas souffrir davantage je t'en prie … J'ai déjà trop mal._

_Vas-y mords … tes crocs ne font que me frôler … ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais une bonne action. Mets fin à mes souffrances, Tsume. Et on se reverra, sois-en sur._

_De toute façon, on se retrouvera tous au paradis._

**Tsume**

_Merde ! Je ne suis pas si doué, finalement. Il m'a eu … j'ai mal … Kiba, cours ! Laisse-moi, je ne survivrais pas, mais tu dois surmonter cette épreuve. Va, et retrouve Darcia ainsi que Cheza … protège-la Kiba. Elle détient la clé de ce que nous avons tant cherché._

_Le monde tel que je le vois semble sécher … il paraît si laid. La terre est gelée, et dure aussi. Et mon corps me paraît alors si lourd. Laisse-moi, Kiba … laisse-moi mourir. La douleur dans ma jambe semble s'atténuer, et je suis tellement faible maintenant que je me surprend à basculer. Et là, allongé sur le flanc, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Kiba m'a écouté, et il est déjà partit à la poursuite de Darcia. Je suis seul maintenant, tout seul. Le vent semble murmurer quelques mots … mais je ne comprends pas._

_Je n'arrive pas à bouger, mon corps entier s'est engourdi. Je ne sens plus mes membres … je suis comme endormi. C'est dommage … j'aurais voulu le suivre, suivre Kiba jusqu'au bout et l'aider jusqu'au bout mais j'ai échoué à quelques pas de ma réussite. Le loup blanc … je me souviendrais toujours de ma première rencontre avec lui, cette assurance qu'il dégageait … fier d'être un loup, insouciant de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de rester sous cette forme. Oui, Kiba n'a pas changé. Alors que moi … et voilà, je m'égare : suis-je en train de quitter ce monde ? Je ne pourrais dire qu'un mot : enfin. Enfin je vais pouvoir aller là où j'ai toujours rêvé d'aller, un endroit que j'ai désespérément cherché …_

_Enfin … je vais pouvoir aller au paradis._

**Cheza**

_J'ai si froid … et pourtant si chaud. Le monde autour de moi semble se fermer, se détruire. Où suis-je réellement ? Je sens le sol froid glacé, et dur. Oui je me souviens …_

_A qui appartient cette voix qui ne cesse de m'appeler ? A qui sont ces cris incessants qui parviennent à mon oreille ? Je connais cette voix, douce mais pourtant brutale. J'ai beau vouloir me lever et crier son nom … crier « Kiba » … mais mon corps est trop lourd et je ne sais plus parler, plus un son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suis sans doute en train de mourir … je n'ai pas mal pourtant, au contraire, je sens comme une douce chaleur m'enrober. Ou peut-être sont-ce ces bras forts et blessés qui me procurent cette sensation ? Reste près de moi … juste le temps que je parte. Serre-moi fort contre toi … il ne reste plus assez de temps devant moi. Comme j'aimerais te dire que tu ne dois pas pleurer, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es fort Kiba, bien trop fort pour que ma disparition ne t'arrache la moindre larme. Tu n'as pas pleuré pour toutes les morts qui ont bouleversé ta route, alors je t'en prie … ne pleure pas pour moi. Je suis déjà heureuse de garder une place dans ton cœur, une place importante si ce n'est essentielle._

_Cette main que tu pose sur ma joue, ces larmes que tu laisse couler, ses sanglots que tu ne peux retenir … c'est là la preuve que tu tenais à moi, loup blanc. Je ne t'ai jamais dit comme tu comptais pour moi, et voilà que le monde autour de nous dépérit et bientôt, il disparaîtra. Je m'en veux de te laisser seul mais en même temps, je suis soulagée de partir avant toi : je n'aurais pu supporter de te voir mourir à ma place. C'est mon rôle, j'ai été crée mais je ne suis née de personne … au fond, je ne suis pas un être à part entière, je ne devrais sans doute pas ressentir de tels sentiments pour quiconque. Toi et moi devons tomber, et ainsi mettre fin au monde tel que nous le connaissons, pour en créer un autre, plus beau encore où nous pourrons nous retrouver enfin et vivre ce que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vivre ensemble, toi et moi._

_Je me sens si bien dans tes bras, s'il te plait : ne me lâche pas. Je veux rester là jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à ce que mon corps meurt et que mon esprit quitte ce monde. Je me sens apaisée, Kiba. Peut-être suis-je bien égoïste de faire subir cette insoutenable torture … mais dans tes bras, mon beau loup blanc, je me sens si bien. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point ma mort est douce … comme j'aimerais qu'elle soit lente aussi. Pardonne-moi de souhaiter te voir souffrir davantage, mais je ne veux pas te quitter, je veux juste rester ici, dans tes bras._

_Je prierais pour toi, car dés que tu tombera, le monde mourra avec toi … et ce ne serait tarder. Te voilà salement blessé … je me sens si coupable de t'avoir entrainé dans tout cela, de t'avoir encouragé à chercher un Paradis pour lequel tu as du faire bon nombre de sacrifices. Si tu pouvais me pardonner, Kiba … je t'en serais reconnaissante. Je t'aime … je t'aime tellement que te voir dans cet état me déchire le cœur … je souffre et en même temps, je me sens heureuse. Comme voilà des sentiments contraires …_

_Mais ne pleure plus … tu me reverra, Kiba. Nous avons suffisamment vécu, et maintenant nous allons enfin pouvoir nous reposer. Nous reposer avant qu'un nouveau monde soit créé, avant de nous retrouver sur une nouvelle planète exactement comme la première fois._

_Ne pleure plus, loup blanc, nous nous reverrons au paradis …_

**Kiba**

_Pourquoi ai-je fait tout ça ? Pour un Paradis qui sans doute n'existe pas … un idéal de perfection que je n'ai toujours pas atteint, où les loups seraient heureux enfin. Non ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis né pour faire ce voyage, ils l'ont tous dit._

_L'esprit blanc, c'est moi. Voilà ce qu'on m'a dit. Mon destin est tout tracé : annoncer la fin du monde et chercher un paradis perdu dont seuls les loups ont la clé. Mais combien de proches ai-je perdu pour satisfaire l'ego de cet ignoble destin ? Ma meute, ma famille … tout petit j'ai du m'en séparer, et les voir mourir dans cet effroyable incendie. Est-ce que ma destinée impliquait la mort ? L'homme qui m'a recueilli, aujourd'hui, lui aussi est mort et maintenant je perd ceux qui étaient si chers à mes yeux._

_Toboe, Blue, Hige et Tsume … mes compagnons, mes amis. Nous avons traversé bon nombre d'épreuves ensemble, et vous avez suivi comme moi le chemin de ce paradis que je croyais vrai jusque là. Mais pourtant … maintenant je me prend à douter. Est-ce vraiment ma destinée de voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ceux qui me sont chers ? Et toi … Cheza … toi, te perdre, je ne le voulais pas non plus._

_Je n'avais plus que toi, Cheza. Ma vie, mon univers dépendait de ton bon vouloir. J'aurais tout sacrifié pour toi, même ma vie. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me protéger quand il le fallait, mourir m'importait peu si cela pouvait servir à te mettre à l'abri. Oh … Cheza ! Je ne voulais pas que tu partes !_

_Ils sont tous morts maintenant, je suis seul. J'ai envie de hurler, de crier encore et encore. Mais mon cœur est serré, ma gorge aussi. J'ai envie de pleurer, laisser libre cours à mes larmes comme je l'ai fait avant._

_Il neige, Cheza. Tu as vu ? Je vais me coucher là où il y en a beaucoup. Oui me coucher, et dormir … je veux me reposer et attendre la mort. Je ne supporterais pas de continuer de vivre ainsi, sans vous … Je suis tellement fatigué, Cheza. Je vais dormir maintenant, et petit à petit je vais disparaître et te retrouver sans doute dans un monde qui existe ou pas … quelle confusion …_

_Ce n'est pas grave … allons ensemble au paradis._


End file.
